Social-Network (
This is being originated by ArquinesK Overview A social network in the context of Writing Across Media utilizes both the ideas of social media and the World Wide Web. Using The Internet and social media in a combination with connecting with other users creates a virtual world. LinkedIn is an example of a social network. Homepage of LinkedIn Website: https://www.linkedin.com/nhome/ Definition Social Network is a social construct that is determined by interactions of individuals, groups, organizations and societies. A social network represents the relationships and flows. Analysis of a social network identifies global patterns and network dynamics. LinkedIn is a social-networking service for professional networking, business and work purposes. LinkedIn allows users to create profiles and connect with other users to create an online social network and build professional real-world relationships. With LinkedIn: *users are able to find jobs, people and business opportunities in one's contact network. *employers can list jobs and search for potential candidates *job seekers can review profiles and discover existing contacts This networking service was founded by Reid Hoffman and team members Allen Blue, Konstantin Guericke, Eric Ly and Jean-Luc Valliant in December of 2002 and in lauched in May of 2003. The current CEO of LinkedIn is Jeff Weiner, and the number of LinkedIn members increased from 20 million in 2006 to over 364 million by 2015 in more than 200 countries and territories. The site is available in 24 languages and is run by 6,800 emploees (2014). History Social Network: '''In the late 1890s, Émile Durkheim and Ferdinand Tönnies came up with an idea of social networks in their theories and research of social groups. In psychology, in the 1930s, Jacob L. Moreno began systematic recording and analysis of social interaction in small groups, especially classrooms and work groups (see sociometry). The term 'social network' came about in 1954 by J. A. Barnes. '''LinkedIn was founded by Reid Hoffman and team members from Paypal and Socialnet.com: Allen Blue, Konstantin Guericke, Eric Ly and Jean-Luc Valliant in December of 2002. Reid Hoffman was previously CEO of LinkedIn and is now currently the Chairman of the Board. LinkedIn is headquartered in Mountain View, California, with offices in countries and 30 cities around the world including Chicago, Amsterdam, Hong Kong, and India. An International Headquarters was opened in Dublin, Ireland in 2010. LinkedIn started with 2100 full-time employees worldwide in 2012 and ended with 6,800 full-time employees by 2014. The site and company is funded by Sequoia Capitak, Greylock, Bain Capital Ventures, Bessemer Venture Partners and the European Founders Fund. LinkedIn has more than 300 million members in over 200 countries and territories as of 2013 with 93 million from the United States of America. Examples Social Networking Sites: Facebook- Connecting with users and sharing generals: photos, videos, blogs, apps. DeviantArt- Art community CouchSurfing - Worldwide network for making connections between travelers and the communities they visit Google+- Connecting with users and sharing generals: photos, videos, blogs, apps Goodreads - Network of book lovers and library cataloging LinkedIn: This website gives a list of CEO's that use and are members of LinkedIn. List of CEO LinkedIn members: * Michael Friedenberg CEO at IDG Communications WorldWide * George Cigale CEO at Mycrobiomics * Paul Segreto CEO at Franchise Foundry * Jason Rodriguez CEO at Zpryme * Ramon Winemberg CEO at DCE, Incorporated Resources and Further Readings Social Network * The Network Society - A reading of the rules and policies of the Network Society * What is Business Networking, Anyway?- An article explaining the business networking * Richard Bransen on How to Network. Hint: Early and Often- An article providing tips and advice on how to network. * Online Collaboration: Scientists and the Social Network- An article displaying the statistics and breakdowns of social networks over the years. LinkedIn * The Beginner's Guide to LinkedIn ** This article gives an overview of the main parts and sections of the site and they are used for. * "Creating a Killer LinkedIn Profile: Tips from Link Humans [Infographic"] ** This website article gives tips and a tutorial on how to create a LinkedIn account and a profile that will grab the attention of companies and jobseekers. * LinkedIn Help Center ** This website is the official site's page for users and visitors to ask questions and look up answers on using LinkedIn. * How to Network on LinkedIn ** This article displays steps on how to network and connect with other users and profiles on LinkedIn. * Why LinkedIn is Not Enough ** This shows more ways to connect and advertise oneself as a candidate to job seekers and companies along with LinkedIn. * LinkedIn SEO ** This article explains how to be a more easily found candidate for job seekers and companies. Keywords Audience Internet Media Ideology New Media Social Media Miscellaneous LinkedIn has created a YouTube account with a variety of videos that advertise the site and why to become a LinkedIn member. An example of one of their videos: "Grow Your Opportunities | LinkedIn Celebrates Success" . This video is about a personal story of a user on how she has found success and landed a job using LinkedIn. Citations * "About Us | LinkedIn Newsroom." LinkedIn Newsroom. Web. *Hempel, Jessi (July 1, 2013). "LinkedIn: How It's Changing Business". Fortune. pp. 69–74. *"LinkedIn - About". LinkedIn Corporation. 2015.Archived from the original on August 1, 2013. RetrievedMarch 5, 2015. *Scott, John (2000). Social Network Analysis: A Handbook. SAGE. p. 8. ISBN 978-0-7619-6339-4. *Tönnies, Ferdinand (1887). Gemeinschaft und Gesellschaft, Leipzig: Fues's Verlag. (Translated, 1957 by Charles Price Loomis as Community and Society, East Lansing: Michigan State University Press.) *Von Rosen, Viveka (2012). LinkedIn Marketing An Hour A Day. Indianapolis, Indiana: John Wiley & Sons Inc. p. 2. ISBN 9781118358702. *Wasserman, Stanley; Faust, Katherine (1994). "Social Network Analysis in the Social and Behavioral Sciences".Social Network Analysis: Methods and Applications. Cambridge University Press. pp. 1–27.ISBN 9780521387071. *"7 Truths About LinkedIn Every Professional Needs to Know." Inc.com. Web. Back to Entry Page Back to Wikia Home Page Category:Keyword